Pancakes and a Side of Wurst
by igirisexual
Summary: A new (and very strange) customer shows up in Matthew's pancake house. Can't hurt to make friends, right?
1. Chapter 1

**something i wrote ages ago but just cleaned up for publishing now? anyway enjoy**

* * *

"My apologies, sir. I'll clean that up straight away."

Biting his lower lip precariously, the young man made fretful attempts at mopping up the spilled beverage that had toppled thanks to a clumsy turn on his part. Glasses low on his nose as he leant over the table a little, Matthew furiously dabbed at the runaway coffee.

"_Nein_, wasn't your fault. But thanks, man."

The young Canadian man hadn't had a chance to look up at the customer of which he was serving, not properly yet. He hadn't been the one to take the order after all, only the one to deliver, as he wasn't needed in the kitchen as of now. The customer was of a somewhat muscled build, wide shoulders, large hands. His hair was stark white, unusual, but it wasn't like Matthew to judge. What struck him as off was the strange colour of the man's eyes. Seeming to be crimson at the top, fading towards a bluer shade at the bottom. Rather interesting if you asked him.

Matthew finished mopping up the spill with the washcloth, and hastily tucked it into the pocket to the side of his light red apron, still embarrassed

"I'll get you another coffee, free of charge." He mumbled quietly, bowing his head and shuffling away.

For the owner of this Pancake House, he was probably the most insecure dork to work there. He stumbled a lot and had trouble keeping things fine and well, despite how hard he tried. This place really meant a lot to him. Perhaps it was just the sense of home, of somewhere warm and safe and full of friendly faces and nice food. It was an experience he wanted to share with the world.

Matthew returned to the table, a steaming mug of coffee cradled by both of his hands.

"Ah, I'm really sorry about before, mister.." His words faded off towards the end, waiting a reply from the customer in terms of a name.

"Gilbert. But you can just call me sergeant awesome." The customer chuckled, extending a hand for a handshake, but instead receiving the coffee mug.

Gilbert tilted his head slightly, before smiling and thanking Matthew.

"It's a pleasure, Gilbert." He dipped his head slightly and turned away, returning to the counter, smiling just the tiniest bit.

The rest of the day passed rather uneventfully for the Canadian, the same as most days. Laughing quietly at Mathias' jokes from the other side of the kitchen, or quietly cooking by himself for various customers. But for some reason, he couldn't shake the image of that strange man from his mind.

"Hey, Matthew, orders are in." Mathias called from the counter, casually handing over his waiters' notebook.

To this, Matthew just sighed inwardly and let the corners of his lips curl into a smile. It was going to be a rather busy day today, Sundays often were, with young couples checking in for a sweet bite to eat or a hot beverage to relieve themselves from the bite of the cold and snow outside.

It didn't surprise him in the least that Lukas Bondevik sat at the counter-bar, clad in his thick coat and winter attire. It surprised him even less that Mathias rushed over to talk, making a coffee he would end up paying for, despite it being for Lukas.

Matthew turned his back to the counter, facing the kitchen, and placing the notebook down on the bench. It was with a tasteful flourish that he created what was on the ordered list, simply having to quick-bake some hotcakes and serve up part of today's cake special. Bearing his sweet smile still, he plated up each order and brought it to the counter for Mathias to serve.

The only thing to catch him off guard was that the white-haired man from yesterday was sitting in the same spot as before. What was his name?.. Gilbert, right? Yes, that was it. When he was done with today's shift, maybe he would be able to strike up a conversation. A new friend couldn't hurt, right? Matthew just hoped that the precocious man would still be there in the forty-five minutes that he had remaining on this shift. Gilbert had been there about that long last time, if the young man was remembering correctly.

Those minutes dragged on and on, with Matthew repeatedly glancing past the Dane (who was chatting it up with Lukas, the former being rather excitable as always, the latter not so much.) to the table where Gilbert sat, seeing if he was still there. Sure enough, there he sat, leafing through a small book. From where he was, he guessed a novel.

At last, Matthew's shift was over, and he untied and hung up his apron on the cupboard door in the kitchen. He had a break of an hour before it was back to work. It was the peaceful time of day, so few customers lingered around the store.

"May I sit here?" He asked softly, motioning to the chair across the table from the red-eyed man, receiving a glance and a nod, before the latter turned back down to the book in front of him. Matthew took a seat, hands on his knees beneath the table. Upon closer inspection, Gilbert had been writing in the book, giving the Canadian the idea that it was a diary, or a journal.

"New in town?"

Matthew had always been known for being very quiet, his voice rarely croaked up anything that could be heard too well. But at least he wasn't being drowned out by the voices of others who couldn't care less that he was trying to speak.

"_Ja_." Gilbert nodded, apparently finishing the scrawled sentence he had been scribbling down, before turning over the front cover to close the journal, placing his black and red pen down beside it.

"Where're you from, then?" Queried Matthew, being sure not to intrude or anything. It seemed as if he was actually being heard for once.

"Germa-.. Prussia." Something lit in his strange albino eyes, and he rested his muscled elbows on the table, clapping his hands together all of a sudden. Taken aback a little, Matthew silently waited for Gilbert to continue.

"Sure, it may have been dissolved, but that's where my roots lay. My _bruder_ is of thicker German blood though. Just proves I'm much more awesome than he is." Exclaimed Gilbert, eager to speak of his heritage, something that he was indeed very proud of.

Matthew watched from across the table as the white-haired young man continued on about how great and awesome the empire of Prussia was, and all of his banter was found quite amusing to the Canadian, who chuckled lightly at the excited statements of the Prussian. It seemed he was open enough to share, even if the person he talked to was an almost complete stranger. Maybe it was because he wasn't shown much courtesy ever, and seized it when it came around.

"Anyway, enough about how great I am, what about you? You're the manager of this place, right Mattie?" Gilbert blinked a few times, pointing a finger lazily upward, directed at the young man.

"Ah, actually, I'm the owner, and the manager. My friend, Ericemdo, works in my place on weekends and some public holidays." He murmured, expecting the other to speak over him or ignore at least a part of what he said. The fact that Gilbert actually listened to him at least cheered him up a bit. It was nice not to be drowned out for once.

The two conversed and made small-talk, discussing various topics from the news, or bringing up little facts about each other accidentally, both sharing a good laugh. The clock ticked and ticked and soon enough it was time for Matthew to return to his shift as the afternoon rocked around, the time of people retreating in to get a snack on their way home. Another busy period.

"I'll have another coffee." Nodding slightly, Gilbert gave the call and smiled at Mattie, who he could probably consider a friend. It was nice to meet someone who could actually look at him and not be repelled by his ghostly white skin or hair, or the scarlet of his mutant's eyes that seemed to be a great big neon sign above his head saying 'stay away from this guy, he's a loser troublemaker, a freak, too.'

Matthew happily agreed and returned to the counter, moving behind it, past the weary Mathias (still fawning over the counter about his partner who sat opposite, who appeared to be wearing the same face as ever), and donning his flour-stained apron.

Ever so slightly, he moved to the bar area and prepared a coffee, humming to himself quietly; he would admit to having been put into a good mood by the Prussian today. When the water had boiled, he mixed in the correct ratio of coffee, cream, and milk, before adding the water and bringing it to a brewing stage. He even dabbled about in the kitchen, ensuring that things were all put away properly in the short time it took for the beverage to brew.

He returned to the counter and poured the liquid into a clean mug, placing that on a saucer with a few sachets of sugar if Gilbert desired to sweeten his drink. Now done, Matthew was sure to carry the coffee neatly to his friend's table. Well, he would've, had he not stopped half-step on the realization that Gilbert had vanished. Presumably out the front door too, leaving behind only the change required for his first coffee. Also on the table sat a scrawled note that read simply; 'Enjoy your coffee, Maple Boy.' Scribed below that was a phone number. And, of course, below that, it was signed 'Gil', and there was an 'XOXO'.

Maple Boy was a new one. His brother, school bullies, and other various parties had called him various names before. That was true, but this one was new. It also seemed to be one given in admiration, too. So he sat down in Gilbert's seat, rather confused and unsettled, but tucking into the coffee anyway, folding the note and stuffing it in the pocket of his uniform pants, cheeks just the tiniest bit flushed. What a strange customer.


	2. Chapter 2

**someone wanted me to continue this so i wrote a second chapter uwu**

* * *

Matthew went to call first thing on the next day, but found himself hesitating. He blamed it on the Monday chills. He arrived at the Pancake House earlier than normal and unlocked the doors, before heading inside to set up the kitchen. He didn't expect to be face-to-face with Gilbert when he turned around.

"Maple Boy!" He cooed, grinning.

"Give a guy some warning," Matthew puffed, as he had jolted in surprise. "I opened up two seconds ago, I haven't even turned the coffee machine on." He whined, putting one hand to his hip.

"Well excuse me for being an eager customer," Gilbert chuckled, shrugging his bulky shoulders.

"There's a line between _eager _and _crazy_." He scoffed, going behind the counter and flicking on the machines.

"_Ja, ja,_" laughed Gilbert, who leant his elbows down on the counter. "Anyway, what do you think of them?"

"Hm?" Matthew murmured, turning from what he was doing to glance to Gilbert. "Think of what?"

"These, obviously!" the Prussian protested, pouting his lip to highlight the snakebite piercings he had there. "I got them last night and they hurt like a bitch." Now that Matthew took a closer look, Gilbert's lips did appear all swollen.

"Uh, they look cool? I guess?" Matthew mused, not sure what to say. He had always had a thing for piercings, but he just wasn't sure how to exactly convey that Gilbert looked super-cute. "Any reason you got 'em?"

"Well, a little birdie told me that a certain Canadian likes guys with piercings," he hummed, smirking. He froze up for a second, confused as to how Gilbert would know-.. Alfred.

"Uh, you know Alfred, don't you?" wheezed Matthew, leaning over a little in defeat.

"Ran into him on the street and sparked up a conversation," Gilbert shrugged, sitting on one of the counter seats and then resting his chin on the counter.

"And you got piercings just to try and impress me?" He puffed, in disapproval of Gilbert's rash decision. "We only met a few days ago."

"Hey, hey, I'd been considering gettin' something done, but you just gave me a bit of a push." Gilbert winked, smirking. Matthew pouted and went to pour his friend a coffee. "God, you open early," he observed, glancing to the wall clock and observing that it was about 6AM.

"I have a few students coming in around the morning, so I open then." Matthew rolled his eyes and set down the coffee for Gilbert.

As if on cue, a short and dark-skinned girl pushed open the door, triggering the little bell's ringing.

"Morning!" She hummed, tugging in a taller and obviously older boy adorned with long blond curls and stubble in behind her.

"_Bonjour_, Michelle, Francis," Matthew greeted, causing Gilbert to turn his head.

The two were regular customers; a couple that Matthew was quite friendly with. Michelle was in her latter years of high school, and Francis had graduated last year. It was rather adorable that he drove her to and from school and just made sure she was happy in general. Francis was a sweet guy, and Michelle was a darling girl.

"The usual?" He hummed, giving a little smirk to Gilbert before turning on his heel to pour Michelle a tea, and Francis some warm milk.

"_Oui,_" cooed Francis, yawning and running a hand through his hair. As Matthew nodded, Francis turned back to his girlfriend and gently squeezed her hand on the table.

"What about the snarky guy? Doesn't he work here?" Gilbert scoffed, trying to sip at his coffee, but his lip proved too sore.

"What, you mean Mathias?" chuckled Matthew, preparing two small stacks of hotcakes. "He gets here in an hour or two, when business gets busier."

In the short time that it took for Matthew to deliver and receive payment for the couple's meals, Gilbert had began to whine again.

"My piercings hurt," he complained, hands resting on the counter.

"That's your fault, _Gilbo_." The young man scoffed, rolling his eyes and fixing his glasses.

It was what Gilbert said next that shocked dear Matthew. "You should kiss them better."

He had only just got back behind the counter, but he almost slipped on something on the floor. "Oh my god-" he murmured, grabbing onto the counter to try and stop himself from landing on the floor. In all of that, he managed to knock over Gilbert's coffee.

Gilbert jumped a little, leaning over to help Matthew up.

"Uh, I was just joking, sorry-" he laughed awkwardly, glancing around with scarlet cheeks.

"My apologies, I'll clean that up straight away-" Matthew puffed, glancing away as he went to grab a sponge and washcloth. "You gave me a right shock," he mumbled quickly, crouching to wipe up the spill from the floor.

"I said I was sorry," Gilbert mumbled, lamely playing with his snakebites. "Are you a natural klutz, or are you just like this around me? You've spilled my coffee twice."

"Technically, that was my coffee, since I didn't make you pay." Matthew mumbled, embarrassed. "Gilbert, I want to talk to you after my shift." He said softly, stumbling over to the sink to wring out the cloth he'd been using.

"If you insist, Maple Boy." Gilbert shrugged, amused.

The hours passed, with Gilbert admiring Matthew as he worked, and with Mathias finally showing up.

"Right," Matthew puffed as he took off his apron and tucked it away for now. "Gilbert, backroom, come on." He instructed bluntly, inviting the young man behind the counter and through into the storage room with him.

As they entered, Matthew found himself burning up with a blush.

"So, what's this abou-" Gilbert started, but was cut off. Matthew had grabbed his collar and tugged him downwards and into a brash and quick kiss.

The Prussian reeled back, almost crashing into the shelf behind him. Meanwhile, Matthew puffed and covered his face with both hands.

"There," he squeaked, embarrassed out of his mind. "I tried to call you this morning, but I chickened out. And it was way early, so.." Matthew murmured, embarrassed.

He uncovered his face for a moment, and held Gilbert's cheeks in his hands. He kept his eyes open ever the slightest, and pecked at each of his friend's piercings.

"All better," wheezed Matthew, who turned away slightly and chuckled.

"You taste like your name, Maple Boy," Gilbert cooed softly, reaching up to touch Matthew's hand on his cheek.

"Uh, ahem? Matthew, we have a big lineup of customers, and I need some backup," scoffed Mathias from the door, arms crossed and smirking. "Sorry to split you up, lovebirds, but I need the boss at the counter."

Gilbert laughed nervously as Matthew tugged him out of the backroom, and then lead him back outside of the counter. Just as Mathias had said, customers filled up the room, and Matthew felt a little overwhelmed. He mouthed a 'sorry' to Gilbert, before quickly hurrying about to find his apron.

For the rest of the busy shift, Gilbert waited at one of the tables, leaning on it and almost falling asleep. As the people left, and peak hour drew to a close, Matthew sighed and removed his apron again, before toddling over to Gilbert's table.

"Y'know, we should go out together sometime." He suggested, before the other young man could even get in a word.

"I was about to suggest the same," Matthew chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "Ericemdo's back from vacation this week, so maybe on Saturday?" He hummed, clasping his hands together in front of him.

"Sweet!" Gilbert cheered, grinning widely, accidentally showcasing his puffy lip.

"I still think you're a ridiculous guy, you know," Matthew mused, pointing to the snakebites with his index finger. "But I have taken a liking to you." And that was certainly true. He wasn't quite sure what it was about Gilbert that attracted him; perhaps the boorish and cocky attitude he wore, or that confident smirk, or the way he would crease his eyebrows when he smiled-..

"I'm going to have a picnic trying to explain what I feel into my diary-" Gilbert murmured to himself, glancing away with pink cheeks. "See ya' tomorrow, I guess? I'll pay for my coffee this time."

"You'd better," Matthew teased softly, shrugging. "Later, Gilbert. See you round."

Gilbert stood, putting his hand to Matthew's shoulder for a brief second.

"Until next time, my Maple Boy."

* * *

**the end!**


End file.
